


Белоручка

by Sagonna



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Petting, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Однажды Курт попляшет в ее руках!





	1. Часть первая (детская)

Даже пятнадцать лет спустя Аделина помнит, с каким ужасом уставилась на руки Курта в их первую встречу. Они ничуть не напоминали скульптурно вылепленные кисти мессира Антонио, ее наставника в изящных искусствах, или пухлые изящные белые пальцы господина де Курсийона, – просто уродливые, темные от загара (а может быть, и въевшейся грязи) лапищи с широкими костяшками, мозолями и грубо состриженными короткими ногтями. И этот человек будет тренировать их с Константином тела и дух, требовать к себе уважения, может быть, даже наказывать – вот этими самыми грубыми лапами? Аделине хотелось расплакаться, но она была де Сарде, и ей давно объяснили, как должно держаться, а потому она одарила чужака небрежным кивком и даже не вздрогнула, когда одна ужасная шершавая ладонь обхватила ее запястье, а другая – запястье кузена.

– Рад знакомству, ваши светлости, – пробасил Курт. – Экие у вас белые пухлые лапки, как у куколок! Ну ничего, князь велел это исправить. Пора вам набить парочку мозолей.

Как же отчаянно Аделина пыталась вырваться из этой хватки! Как-то она даже заявила Курту в лицо, что ее пальцы созданы для пера, кисти и струн, а не для грубых орудий убийства, после чего он отвесил поклон ее белорукому высочеству – а потом отправил начищать амуницию, потому что в своей тираде она ничего не сказала о тряпке. Глотая слезы, оскорбленная Аделина полировала клинки и седла и все представляла, как однажды попляшет Курт в ее собственных руках – да, в таких маленьких, белых и изящных!

Со временем, правда, выяснилось, что толстые грубые пальцы Курта на удивление ловко обращаются с самыми разными вещами: так, он может починить заводную игрушку, склеить воздушного змея и даже наложить шину на сломанную лапку подобранного в саду скворца. На этих своих ужасных грубых руках он нес Аделину три лиги, когда на загородном пикнике она вывихнула ногу и не могла потом ехать в карете, ойкая от боли на каждом ухабе. Однажды она даже усадила Курта за свое шитье, пока сама зачитывала ему вслух отрывки из "Плавания за пять морей" Атанасио Ничеты. Курт, который не без усилия подписывал свое имя кривыми буквами, с уважением слушал, кивал, а Аделина не без досады отмечала, что его стежки получаются даже ровнее, чем у нее: все-то он умел, этот солдатский сын! А она... что ж, она собиралась стать исследователем, дипломатом и прославленной рисовальщицей – неважно, в какой последовательности.

– А что же, ваша светлость, неужто в странствиях вам не пригодится умение, скажем, поставить палатку, сварить кашу или отбиться от дикого льва? – спросил Курт смиренно, и в тот же момент Аделина окончательно все решила.

– Для этого со мной всегда будешь ты!

Курт почему-то поперхнулся и кашлял так долго, что Аделине пришлось похлопать его по спине – пару раз, может быть, не без тайного удовольствия саданув его кулаком слишком сильно.

Эту сцену Аделина тоже вспоминает сейчас, на далеком Тир-Фради, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Курт разводит костер, ставит палатки, а потом берется кашеварить, давая им с Афрой возможность зарисовать сегодняшние находки и неспешно обсудить необычную форму листьев местной разновидности taraxacum officinale. "Нате, ваше белорукое высочество!" – явственно читается в насмешливо поблескивающих глазах Курта, когда он протягивает ей плошку с едой. В отличие от детства, сейчас Аделина вполне может позволить себе показать ему язык: да, она белоручка, но для того, чтобы сметать врагов магией или исцелять его же, Курта, раны ей вовсе не требуется набить парочку мозолей... Но вместо этого Аделина просто опускает ресницы, пряча улыбку, и просит Афру взять первую стражу. Когда они с Куртом вдвоем окажутся в палатке, она куда более убедительно сможет доказать, сколько пользы может быть от неуставших белых мягких рук. Вот уж он в них попляшет!


	2. Часть вторая (взрослая)

Аделина не спешит прятать в сумку путевой дневник, когда Курт забирается в палатку. При свете маленькой лампы она продолжает вкладывать всю яркость восковых карандашей в пейзаж — перед ее глазами все еще стоит залитый рассветным солнцем луг с алыми цветами и сухонькая фигура слепого собирателя в синем одеянии — и в то же время прислушивается к движениям Курта. Вот он с удовлетворенным вздохом стягивает с себя сапоги, избавляется от стеганки, потягивается до хруста в суставах, перед тем как лечь. Теперь Аделина слышит только его дыхание, но этим ее не обмануть — она изучала повадки Курта очень долго. Когда он действительно без сил или не в духе, то проваливается в сон, словно камень в болото, а не ворочается, не облизывает губы, не затаивает дух, пытаясь услышать, чем же она занята за его спиной.

На всякий случай, собирая карандаши, Аделина решает досчитать до ста, но сдается на пятидесяти и начинает раздеваться сама. Соития во время похода все еще не кажутся ей самым гигиеничным времяпрепровождением, но если кровная мать зачала ее и вовсе на подстилке из травы в одной из каменных хижин, возможно, отсутствие простыней и ее не убьет.

Наверняка по звукам Курт понимает, что она оставляет на себе только рубашку, но теперь он лежит очень тихо. Аделину до сих пор немного удивляет его слабость к подобным маленьким играм; когда-то она ожидала... Что ж, она не вполне представляла, чего ожидала, но, наверное, чего-то больше похожего на учебные спарринги: потного, шумного, напористого, крайне утомительного и оставляющего Курта безоговорочным победителем. Потом, когда Курт рассказал свою историю с Германом, она готовилась с тому, что это ей придется быть особо осторожной и бережной с ним, как-то справляться с неловкостью, страхом и жалостью. Но Курт наслаждается любовными утехами не меньше, чем вкусной едой, и предается им несколько более деликатно, чем поедает сладкие пирожки. Нежные поддразнивания — одна из самых больших его слабостей.

Аделина ложится рядом с Куртом на одеяло, прижимается грудью к его спине, обнимает за талию. Курт не возражает, но и не шевелится, и только когда ладонь Аделины ползет к его груди, ворчит:

— Нет уж, нет уж! Устал как собака. Если бы ваша сладость соизволила хоть котелок после ужина вымыть, может, еще бы подумал... А так — нет, мне выспаться охота перед своей стражей.

— Ваша сладость? — повторяет Аделина. Она не может удержаться от улыбки — наверняка очень глупой. — Для умирающего от усталости ты что-то чересчур разговорчив.

— С кем поведешься, ваша сладость.

— Злюка! — она приподнимается, чтобы куснуть его за мочку уха.

— Вы что хотите делайте, а я — спать.

Аделина решает счесть это за разрешение.

Она осторожно вытаскивает рубаху Курта из-за пояса и тянет вверх; верный своему слову, он не помогает ей, но Аделина и не собирается — пока — его раздевать и только просовывает ладонь в теплую щель. Живот у Курта безволосый, кожа бугристая от мелких шрамов, будто иссеченная десятками крошечных звездочек. Отметины выглядят старыми, но Курт всегда напрягается, когда она касается его здесь, и Аделина быстро сдвигает руку выше, на неповрежденную кожу, и щекочет Курта под ребрами. Он вздрагивает, немного приподнимается, и Аделина немедленно задирает рубаху выше.

— Заморозить меня хочешь!

— Как, разве не принцесса-белоручка должна произносить эти слова? Не такой уж ты стойкий, солдат!

Она и хочет, и не хочет, чтобы Курт угодил в ловушку и тут же принялся доказывать свою стойкость, но он только тихонько хмыкает, прежде чем вновь замереть в сонной неподвижности.

Аделина водит ладонью вверх-вниз, от живота к ключицам и обратно, то прижимает, наслаждаясь движением твердых мускулов под кожей, то едва касается щекочущих мягких волосков на груди. Много лет она мечтала о Курте, но и боялась, что мечта станет явью, и контраст их тел покажется ей чем-то отвратительным. Она привыкла любоваться безупречной красотой мраморных статуй, позволяла поцелуи юношам, чьи щеки почти не уступали гладкостью ее собственным, а иллюстрации в анатомических атласах не выглядели, не ощущались и не пахли так, как живые наемники. И все же с этим получилось свыкнуться, просто узнав, чего может добиться Курт своими большими корявыми руками и толстым темным членом, оставляя ее потной, растрепанной, с искусанными губами и красными пятнами по всему телу, — и совершенно к этому безразличной.

Аделина невольно ерзает, припоминая несколько особо ярких картин из недавнего прошлого, и смачивает слюной палец, прежде чем осторожно потереть сосок, будто ненароком царапнув. Соски у Курта такие же чувствительные, как у нее самой, и тут уже он не выдерживает.

— Мошенница! — Стянув через голову рубаху, он швыряет ее в угол палатки.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Я только-только убедилась, что тебе действительно холодно: ты так дрожал...

Похоже, этот момент искушения для Курта более мучителен, чем предыдущий. Он почти оборачивается к Аделине, но все-таки, бурча что-то себе под нос, вновь укладывается на бок.

— Да так, решил приискать вам работу, ваша сладость. Хоть согрейте меня.

— И тебе уже не хочется спать?

Целовать теперь его шею очень удобно.

— Нет, ваша сладость, я давно уже сплю.

— Пожелать тебе сладких снов?

— Да уж окажите милость.

Аделина поглаживает кожу на сгибе руки, в этом месте почти такую же нежную, как ее собственная, кончиками пальцев скользит к запястью, обводит выступающие вены. Волосы на тыльной стороне руки Курта стоят дыбом, и Аделина почему-то уверена, что не от холода; но теперь они поменялись ролями, это она ему угождает, и если Курт утверждает, что замерз — неужели она не сможет выполнить такую простую работу, чтобы помочь бедолаге?

Ее рубашка отправляется к рубахе Курта; в отличие от него, Аделина еще как мерзнет осенними ночами, поэтому приходится прижаться к нему всем телом, кожа к коже. Штаны Курта — что-то совершенно лишнее сейчас, грубая ткань царапает голый живот, но Аделине приятно думать, что Курту в них уже становится тесновато. Проверять это она не торопится: продолжает ласкать его руки и спину, вновь принимается играть с сосками... и даже взвизгивает от неожиданности, когда Курт внезапно разворачивается и подминает ее под себя. Аделина ничего не успевает сказать — он целует ее жадно и грубовато, с нажимом гладит языком зубы, вынуждая их расжаться. И пусть от колючей щетины Курта горит лицо, Аделине нравится, когда он целует ее так, влажно и голодно. Наконец он отстраняется.

— Ну не могу я столько лежать без дела! — бормочет он виновато.

— Как быстро ты выспался!

— Ну, столько забот, — Курт кидает взгляд вниз и усмехается. — Не поспишь толком.

— Тебе помочь?

— Я правильно расслышал? Ай-ай-ай, что это приключилось с моим белоруким высочеством?

— Ты, — просто отвечает она и тянется к завязкам его штанов.

— Что ж, — Курт откидывается на спину, — давай-ка поработаем вместе, ваша сладость?


	3. Часть третья (потная)

Если чистота тела может быть религией, то Аделина де Сарде — ее вернейший адепт. Мраморная дворцовая ванна, подогретые полотенца и шеренги благовонных масел до сих пор тревожат ее сны на Тир-Фради. Закусив губу, она заходит в заводи, кишащие невесть какой жизнью, омывает самые нежные места в ледяных ручьях, — ей легче мириться с холодом, песком и улитками, чем с липкой пленкой на коже и тяжелым запахом от волос и подмышек. Ее тело обязано быть сухим и чистым!..

...А вот Курт — совсем другое дело.

Аделина до сих пор помнит тот необыкновенно жаркий день в Серене десять лет назад. Пот струился по волосам, заливал глаза, мокрая насквозь одежда липла к телу, и ни понукания, ни насмешки Курта не могли заставить ее выложиться на тренировке — магические снаряды осыпались с пальцев шипящими искрами вместо того, чтобы лететь в цель. Наконец он объявил тренировку позорно оконченной и, очевидно, распаренный и вымотанный не меньше, чем Аделина, сделал то, чего ни до, ни после не позволял себе в их с Константином присутствии, — стянул с себя пропотевшую рубаху до того, как подопечная ушла с плаца.

Аделина как раз обернулась, придумав предлог пропустить завтрашнюю тренировку, — но и эти слова, и мечты о бокале лимонада и прохладной ванне исчезли в один миг. Курт стоял, отвернувшись от нее, его мокрая спина блестела под солнцем, точно облитая маслом, — и Аделина вдруг подумала что-то ужасно глупое, такое, что может прийти в голову только под палящим солнцем: каково было бы прижаться губами к этим блестящим впадинам и выпуклостям?

Так и не заметив ее, Курт ушел в пристройку, бросив рубаху прямо на земле. Аделина слышала, как он фыркает, плескаясь под гремящим рукомойником, когда наклонялась над рубахой, а потом прижимала ее, чужую, грязную, влажную, к своему лицу и совершенно не чувствовала отвращения. Рубаха пахла едким щелочным мылом и резким свежим потом, — но чем дольше Аделина вдыхала эти запахи, тем сильнее ощущалось под ними что-то еще, неожиданно приятное, похожее на мед с пряностями.

«Я пахну медом и пряностями, зеленокровка?» — расхохотался Курт много лет спустя, когда она рассказала ему об этом. — «И как это меня мухи не съедали после десятидневного перехода, а?»

После десятидневного перехода, конечно, Курт пахнет иначе, с этим Аделина и не собирается спорить, но запах чистой горячей кожи до сих пор кружит ей голову. Она любит смотреть на него после боя, взмокшего и тяжело дышащего, как будто уже после постельных утех. Ей хочется расчесать пальцами влажные волосы, слизнуть каплю пота, задержавшуюся между виском и щекой, целовать приоткрытые шершавые губы. Она мечтает, чтобы Курт повалил ее на траву прямо сейчас, накрыл горячим тяжелым телом...

Но сейчас его мыслями явно владеет только свежезаваленный андриг.

— С такой тушей нам надолго мяса хватит! — говорит он восторженно, снимая гамбезон, и сует его в руки Аделины, даже на нее не глядя. — Подержи-ка, зеленокровка! Этого молодца надо освежевать прямо сейчас...

Итак, ее прелести позабыты ради вырезки и грудинки; возможно, за ужином Аделина сама отдаст им должное, но пока что ею владеют только разочарование и неутоленный голод совсем иного рода. Обиженная, она уходит в палатку и садится на одеяло, по-прежнему прижимая к груди гамбезон. От него дразняще пахнет Куртом, и Аделина вновь вспоминает рубаху, которую когда-то бросила и убежала, испугавшись, что Курт застанет ее за странным занятием, — и то, как жалела об этом долгие месяцы, полные диких ночных фантазий.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, ты мне остался, — задумчиво говорит она, поглаживая рукав гамбезона, и начинает раздеваться.

Конечно, куртка, рассчитанная на высокого плечистого мужчину, нелепо повисает на ее маленьком теле, закрывая его ниже бедер, но Аделине нравится и прикосновение толстой теплой ткани к обнаженной коже, и запах Курта, теперь обволакивающий ее со всех сторон. Она трется щекой о плечо, представляя, как смешиваются их запахи, и позволяет мыслям унестись далеко-далеко.

...Пусть это снова будет тренировочный бой — но на этот раз пусть Курт не стонет разочарованно, прицокивая языком, и не протягивает ей, в очередной раз сбитой на землю, руку. Это она теснит его, это на красивом лице Курта появляется озадаченное выражение, когда Аделина загоняет его в угол. Она чувствует его свистящее дыхание, вздымающуюся грудь под мокрой рубахой — да, пусть на нем будет только рубаха, — когда обеими ладонями припечатывает его к стене и шепчет: «Сдаетесь, капитан?», прежде чем самым кончиком языка коснуться кожи в распахнутом вороте, соленой и сладкой одновременно. Аделина уже собирается стянуть с него рубаху, когда бодрый голос реального Курта безжалостно вырывает ее из фантазий.

— Зеленокровка! Ты будешь...

Он осекается, должно быть, разглядев, в каком виде она лежит, — одна рука между бедер, другая на груди под его гамбезоном, — но если Аделина хоть немного в нем разбирается, то это приятное удивление. Она потягивается, позволяя куртке сползти, открывая еще немного тела.

— Буду! И немедленно! — говорит она тем требовательным тоном, который всегда заставлял его кривиться во время тренировок, но почему-то невероятно возбуждает в постели.

Курт хмыкает, но без всяких возражений подбирается ближе и нависает над ней.

— Ну, не могу же я допустить, чтобы ты предпочла меня грязному старому гамбезону, — шепчет он ей в губы.

Аделина только улыбается, притягивая его к себе. Теперь от Курта пахнет костром и немного — кровью, запах остывшей кожи слегка отдает кислинкой. Но ничего, она еще заставит его разогреться.


	4. Часть третья (книжная)

Аделине де Сарде одиннадцать лет, и она сидит на парковой лестнице с новым романом мадам де Марафет на коленях, бережно разрезая его страницы. Наконец ее терпение удовлетворено; Аделина подносит книгу к лицу, жадно вдыхает запах свежей бумаги и типографской краски и повелительно ударяет ладонью по ступеньке рядом с собой.

— Сядь ближе! Я что, должна кричать тебе через весь парк?

Человеческая фигура у основания лестницы не трогается с места, только ветошь продолжает скользить по лезвию меча.

— Мне и тут хорошо, зеленокровка, — лениво отзывается Курт. — Знаешь, на Июльской ярмарке чем громче кричат актеры, тем лучше представление.

Аделина презрительно фыркает. Пусть Курт делает вид, что ему ни капельки не интересно, а все-таки он сидит в парке вместе с ней, ее невыносимый, но самую капельку благородный дикарь, которого она усердно приобщает миру цивилизации, — пусть даже для этого его и приходится подкупать оставленными с обеда пирожными. Пока бедный Константин вынужден проводить вечера подле маменьки и (намного реже) папеньки, Аделина пересказывает Курту уроки господина де Курсийона или пытается улучшить его вкус чтением восхитительных книг.

Она любовно проводит ладонью по обложке и громко объявляет название:

— «Альбина, или Неисчислимые бедствия на чужбине».

Ей нравится, что героиню зовут Альбина — это звучит практически как «Аделина», и оттого она чувствует особое к ней расположение. Да и злоключения прекрасной Альбины с первых страниц захватывают ее с головой. Похищенную из родного дома красавицу везут через пустыню, чтобы сделать женой ужасного старого эмира; ее пытается разыскать друг детства, благородный Валериан, а еще в нее влюбляется прекрасный душой Малик, дитя барханов и мастер клинков, обязанный сопроводить ее к будущему мужу. Валериан кажется Аделине чуточку похожим на Константина, а Малик — на Курта, и это делает книгу еще завлекательнее.

В затерянной среди песков крепости пути героев сходятся. С помощью бескорыстного Малика Валериан пробирается к Альбине, минуя бесчисленную стражу, свирепых псов и даже ров с крокодилами! (На этом месте Курт громко хмыкает, а Аделина сердито шикает на него.) Но встреча оказывается недолгой: эмир прибывает в крепость встретить невесту и впадает в ярость, услышав мужской голос за дверями ее покоев!

Аделина чувствует, что читает все более сбивчиво, но не может успокоиться, торопливо перелистывая страницы. Чем же закончится столь ужасный момент? О нет, Малик, которому отданы ее симпатии, решает пожертвовать собой: пусть соперник спасется через окно, а сам он займет его место у ног Альбины! Когда разъяренный эмир ворвется в комнату, Малик заявит ему, что пытался силой добиться поцелуя девы, и гнев обрушится только на него! Но Валериан не в силах принять такую жертву и дает клятву или победить все войско эмира, или погибнуть самому!

Дверь трещит, поддаваясь неистовым ударам янычаров, Валериан и Малик, обнажив мечи, ждут решения своей судьбы, прекрасная Альбина, рыдая, заламывает руки, а силы Аделины уже на исходе.

— «Ужели в один миг утрачу я милых друзей, отраду сердца моего?» — читает она дрожащим голосом. — «Неужто падут они, бездыханные, к ногам моим, точно бы сраженные моею собственной рукой, и горестный мой вопль не донесется уже до их слуха? Напрасно буду я призывать их ласковыми словами и молить взглянуть хотя бы в последний раз... Поздно! В вечную скорбь оденусь я вместо подвенечного убора, слезы станут моей вуалью, и только лишь смерть, как самый желанный жених...»

Аделина еще пытается читать, заглушая всхлипы, но голос ее подводит, и она, бросив книгу, заходится отчаянным плачем.

Звенит упавший на камни клеймор.

— Зеленокровка? — встревоженно спрашивает Курт. — Эй, зелень, да что с тобой? Что такое, Аделина?

Она даже не может ему ответить и только рыдает, горько и безутешно. Курт оказывается рядом, и Аделина вдруг чувствует его руку в своих волосах. Он неуверенно их касается, пытается заглянуть ей в лицо, но Аделина все равно не видит его сквозь пелену слез.

— Ма... лик! Ва... ле... риан! — шепчет она между всхлипами.

Курт поднимает упавший томик, шелестит страницами и отыскивает промоченную слезами страницу. Надолго его тоже не хватает — только вместо рыданий из глотки вырывается оскорбительный смех.

— Э, ты из-за этого разнюнилась, зеленокровка?

Невиданный гнев поднимается из самых глубин ее существа. Мыслями она еще там — в освещенных бледным, будто в испуге мечущимся, пламенем свечей покоях, где с завешанных гобеленами стен взирают тысячи суровых ликов, за дверями слышны крики беснующихся янычар и рев оскорбленного эмира... и это она вот-вот навсегда останется в горестном одиночестве, подле залитых кровью тел!

— Ничего ты не понимаешь! — давясь слезами, выкрикивает она в лицо Курту. — Тебе-то откуда знать о настоящих страданиях?!

— Да уж, откуда бы мне, — соглашается он и вытягивает из кармана грязноватую тряпицу. — Сморкайся давай.

Сморкаться? В такой момент? Аделина в ужасе смотрит на лоскут.

— Позволь мне хотя бы оплакать их с достоинством!

Курт еле слышно вздыхает.

— Да ты посмотри, зелень, тут до конца еще тыща страниц. О чем там писать, если все помрут уже сейчас? Ничего с ними не случится, слово тебе даю.

— Обещаешь?

Курт снова вздыхает и плюет на лестницу между скрещенных пальцев, принося нерушимую клятву; этот простолюдинский обряд серенских улиц и возмущает Аделину вульгарностью, и восхищает какой-то первозданной прямотой; она никому никогда не расскажет, что они с Константином поклялись друг другу в вечной дружбе точно таким же образом.

— Давай, сам тебе дочитаю, — он снова тянется за книгой.

Обычно слушать его чтение — сущее мучение: несмотря на все занятия и объяснения Аделины, Курт читает медленно и с запинками, а главное — безо всякого драматического выражения, но сейчас ее успокаивает сам его спокойный монотонный голос. Аделина приваливается к теплому боку и ждет решения судьбы Валериана и Малика, все еще волнуясь, но уже без всхлипов. Если Курт поклялся, что ничего плохого не случится, так оно и будет.

Аделине де Сарде двадцать пять лет, и она убила своего кузена. Аделина знает, что другого выхода не было, и ей даже не надо почаще напоминать себе об этом: рядом всегда найдется кто-то, кто сам произнесет необходимые слова. Но именно слова, с которыми она жила всю жизнь, играла, смаковала, пряталась за ними, упивалась их восхитительной, почти магической силой, растеряли всю свою власть и цепкость. Они не способны ничего ухватить — ни звука, с которым кинжал вошел в плоть Константина, ни его короткого удивленного всхлипа.

Он не являлся ей призраком, разгневанным или укоряющим, она просто изо дня в день ловит себя на мысли: «Надо рассказать Константину...» или «Вот Константин посмеется...» и успевает улыбнуться, прежде чем. Прежде чем. После этих слов она даже мысленно ставит точку. Каждое слово по отдельности бессильно, но когда их становится слишком много, она в них тонет.

Это совсем не так, как с матушкой. Аделина знает, что та мертва, но ее смерть — лишь строчка в письме, несколько слов, за которыми все еще можно разглядеть княгиню де Сарде в любимом кресле, здоровую и улыбающуюся. Аделина знает, что это обман, но, пока это возможно, позволяет себе ускользать привычной тропкой в туманах фантазии.

Константина нет, но он по-прежнему ужасающе реален — и в жизни, и в смерти. Она помнит его неподвижность, еще живое тепло руки, свой страх закрыть ему глаза и причинить этим новую боль.

Да, слова больше не помогают, но Аделина по-прежнему продолжает искать среди них прибежища — ведь куда еще ей идти? Дожидаясь, пока от усталости начнут закрываться глаза, она ночи напролет просиживает в дворцовой библиотеке и бездумно читает все, что попадается под руку, — просто набивает себя словами, пока в голове не останется места для мыслей.

Этот растрепанный томик Аделина тоже берет машинально, равнодушно читает название: «Альбина, или Неисчислимые бедствия на чужбине», и давний вечер вдруг всплывает в памяти: парк, лестница, впитавшая ее слезы страница. Беззаботное, бессердечное время, когда она знала о выдуманных страданиях все, а Курт казался самым самодовольным существом во вселенной.

Дверь библиотеки открывается.  
— Ваша светлость?

Курт легок на помине; во дворце они по-прежнему на словах соблюдают приличия, но треплет волосы и целует ее в висок он совсем не официально. Курт оседлывает соседний стул, и Аделина благодарна уже за то, что он не говорит, как она себя изнуряет.

Она показывает ему книгу.

— Опять эти Малик и Валериан, — сходу говорит Курт. — Осторожней, зеленокровка: если сейчас ты разрыдаешься, у меня даже платка не найдется.

— Ты что, помнишь?..

— Да как не помнить; больше ты меня напугала, только когда заявила, что ощущаешь себя... как там ее?.. сильфидой, и вздумала сплясать на парапете галереи; я уж думал, что не успею тебя схватить, прежде чем ты пролетишь добрый десяток ярдов до земли... Ну, не делай вид, что удивлена, зеленокровка: ты же всегда знала, что для меня особенная, и всегда самым бессовестным образом этим пользовалась.

— Не представляю даже, как ты мог меня полюбить.

— Себе на горе, как еще.

Курт придвигается ближе, обвивает рукой ее плечи, и Аделина устало приваливается к его боку, как в прежние времена. Ей хочется, чтобы они были сейчас в резиденции; чтобы Курт на руках отнес ее в спальню; чтобы лег рядом, и его сонное дыхание убаюкало и ее саму. Но именно поэтому она и пропадает в библиотеке, — только вот наказывает ли этим себя или Курта? Чуть повернув голову, Аделина видит глубокие тени у него под глазами, резче обозначившиеся складки на лице. Не продолжает ли она плясать на скользком парапете над парком только ради того, чтобы Курт снова и снова подхватывал ее?

— Как мне теперь жить, Курт? — вырывается у нее.

— Понемножку.

Снова он отвечает, не раздумывая, но больше не добавляет ничего, только крепче прижимает ее к себе. Аделина рассеянно толкает по столу раскрытую книгу, и скольжение переплета по натертой до блеска столешнице долго остается единственным звуком в библиотеке. Наконец Курт придерживает ее руку.

— Почитайте, что ли, мне, ваша светлость? Вот что напрочь позабыл, так это как они выбрались из передряги. А может, не выбрались?

— Выбрались, — Аделина решительно перелистывает страницы до нужного места. — Тут до конца истории еще тысяча страниц.


End file.
